User blog:Misry6/Possible Complete Monsters/Pure Evils
Here, I have created a list of villains that could potentially be Pure Evil villains. While there is one villain here, the list is still expanding, and the blog is currently under construction. Works for Pure Evil Proposals Here, I post works that I plan to read (books), watch (movies and television shows), or play (video games) to see which characters qualify and which ones don't (in my opinion). For those who I think qualify as Pure Evil, I will effortpost them in the post blogs. *''Left Behind'' book series **Nicolae Carpathia (possibly), Satan *''The Remnant Trilogy'' (Noah: Man of Destiny, Noah: Man of Resolve, and Noah: Man of God) **Sterk (possibly) *''Skyscraper'' **Kores Botha *''Star Wars'' sequel trilogy **Supreme Leader Snoke *''Tomb Raider'' **Mathias Vogel *''Dinotrux'' **D-Structs and D-Stroy *''Tales of Arcadia'' trilogy (Trollhunters, 3Below, Wizards) **General Morando *''Minecraft: Story Mode'' **PAMA Candidates The underlined candidates are for villains approved as Pure Evil. Those that are cancelled out are rejected from Pure Evil. Those that are neither are villains neither approved nor rejected thus far to be Pure Evil. Now that the rules here say that we have to use the user blogs for Pure Evil candidates, this is where I'll write my PE proposals before I post them. *Syndrome *Hadrian *Rallah Pure Evil Drafts I write Pure Evil effortposts in the usual, recommended way, to make it easier to understand. Down below, you can see effortposts I make for each villain so I don't have trouble publishing them, as I can easily copy them from here. (Or, if I haven't started any effortposts as of now, you could at least see how my PE effortposts are structured.) D-Structs and D-Stroy Finally, after all these months, it's time to discuss D-Structs and D-Stroy. They ultimately come across as being heinous enough to count as the worst of the worst. What's The Work Dinotrux is a family friendly, science-fiction, CGI, and TV show franchise, based off of the books by Chris Gall. The show's main character is Ty Rux, who seeks to build a strong community in the Crater with the support of other Dinotrux. However, he has to face the show's Big Bad, D-Structs, to keep the community safe in the Crater, but then he has to face D-Stroy as well. Who are the Candidates D-Structs is the Big Bad of the Dinotrux franchise. His older brother, D-Stroy, is the the Bigger Bad. They intend to work with each other so that they can take over the Crater together, but Ty Rux and his gang try to stop them, so the two brother try to kill them in horrible ways. What Have They Done D-Structs and D-Stroy once worked together to harm and abuse other Dinotrux, including a trio of Hydrogons. However, during their battle with the Hydrogons, D-Structs betrayed his brother and left him for dead, resulting in D-Stroy losing his horn in the process. Despite the brothers' departure, D-Structs somehow knew where D-Stroy's hideout was. In the titular episode of the same name, called "D-Stroy", D-Structs has his henchman, Skrap-It, to go to D-Stoy's hideout after he is immobilized by Scraptors. However, D-Stroy chases Skrap-It back to his younger brother. When they meet each other again, D-Structs and D-Stroy discuss their backstory of the former leaving the latter behind and them departing back to their own ways, and offers to manipulates D-Structs into helping him. D-Structs rejects the offer at first, but reluctantly agrees to help D-Stroy, where they fight off the Scraptors and trap them in their own home. After that, D-Stroy later stalks D-Structs and Skrap-It, where he comes up with an evil plan to kill Ty and his gang once and for all. In the 7th episode of Season 2 of Dinotrux: Supercharged, called "Bad Build", D-Stroy and D-Structs find the same mother Dreadtrux (a mix between a Dreadnoughtus and a giant vehicle) the latter (and Ty's gang) encountered before. They proceed to abuse her until she learns to follow their orders, turning her into a deadly creature against her own will. When D-Stroy starts to use the Dreadtrux to terrorize the Crater, D-Structs starts to come up with a plan. with D-Stroy testing his intelligence in said plan, where D-Structs says to wait and wreck Ty's builds and leave so they'll be forced to redo their builds with purple ore, which is what the Dreadtrux eats, and then release the Dreadtrux onto the Crater, which would destroy much of Ty's builds in the Crater so the two brothers can take over. Their plan goes as expected, as the Dreadtrux destroys much of the builds while D-Structs and D-Stroy try to kill Ty and his gang (D-Stroy's tail grinders come very close to gouging out Ty's eye). Witnessing the Dreadtrux turning the Crater into a wasteland and D-Structs and D-Stroy overpowering his friends, Ty and his friend, Revvit, has the gang retreat to a secret forest that their ally, Xee, knows about, and build a renegade base there. It turns out D-Stroy wants more than ruling the Crater, as evidenced by his quote, “The Crater is just the beginning.” In Season 3 of Dinotrux: Supercharged, D-Structs and D-Stroy become horrible tyrants ruling over the Crater, having enslaved everyone around them and even condemning the entire population of the Crater to death by mass starvation. (And starvation is a really horrible way to die.) The D-Bros also continually abuses the mother Dreadtrux, and even attempted murder on Ty and his gang several times, but is finally defeated when the residents of the Crater are no longer afraid of them, and form a mob, returning to help Ty because he helped them. D-Structs, fed up with D-Stroy, betrays him by telling the mob that D-Stroy is all theirs, and they fight the latter all the way to the tunnel the mother Dreadtrux, who is now on Ty's side, carved out for him and his friends to go back to the Crater, and causing the entrance of the tunnel to collapse. It's possible that D-Stroy was killed by the mother Dreadtrux he had abused, as it would be a well-deserved punishment for his actions. Meanwhile, D-Structs kidnaps Revvit and takes him to a volcano to kill him through lava. This leads Ty and D-Structs to a final showdown. After a while, Ty gives up fighting, so D-Structs thinks he's already won his fight, but Ty moves out of all of D-Structs' attacks. Then, the ledge gives away, causing D-Structs to hang off of a cliff over the lava. Ty offers to save him but D-Structs rejects the offer, thinking he can save himself. However, his claw drags off of the cliff, so he clutches to Ty's wrecking ball to save himself. After that, Ty offers him one last chance to redeem himself. D-Stroy starts to consider it at first, but rejects it, and angrily leaves the area, intending to find another place for him to rule over. Freudian Excuse D-Structs does not have any freudian excuse to justify his evil; he just does it because it suits him. While D-Structs did want Ty to leave the Crater, he takes it too far when he actively tries to kill the gang in many horrible ways. As for D-Stroy, the closest thing he has to a Freudian Excuse is that D-Structs left him to be beaten up by the Hydrodons, but D-Stroy was evil even before then. Mitigating Factors Heinous Standard Final Verdict General Morando (waiting until July 26 to propose this character) Okay, so having gotten permission to propose this evil guy by an admin here, I am locked and loaded to finally proposing him once again, even though he has the PE Rejected template! (Sorry, I'm just so excited for Part 2 of 3Below having just come out.) The reason why the PE Rejected template was added to his article was because the candidate was downvoted in my previous proposal because his arc wasn't completed yet even though only Part 1 was released, but now that Part 2 is now available and the candidate's arc has ended, I've been planning to propose him for months already even before Part 2 was released, and here he is: General Morando. What's the Work? The Tales of Arcadia trilogy is a science-fantasy, family-friendly DreamWorks TV show trilogy on Netflix consisting of three shows: Trollhunters, 3Below, and Wizards (the last of which has not come out yet). Basically, most of it takes place in the city known as Arcadia. It's not just a city, but also a hotspot for supernatural activity involving three species: trolls, aliens, and wizards, which the public isn't aware of. The story is about teens who attend at the high school named Arcadia Oaks High, and are involved with these three different species, who each go to school and are on their own quest to save the world from despicable threats. Who are these despicable threats I speak of? Gunmar (a non-PE qualifier since he genuinely loved his son, Bular), Morando (who I'm proposing), and Morgana (our immediate PE qualifier). Who is the Candidate? General Morando, one of the two main antagonists so far of the Tales of Arcadia trilogy (alongside Gunmar), with Gunmar as a troll who's the main antagonist in Trollhunters, and Morando as an alien who's the main antagonist in 3Below; Morgana is the ultimate antagonist of the trilogy and could eventually become the main antagonist in Wizards. What Has He Done? General Morando was once a general of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda's armies, but was exiled from the planet Akiridion-5 for trying to seize power by force. Eventually, he concocted a plan to set himself free, so he hired the Zeron Brotherhood to kill hundreds of Akiridions in the Satellite-Nine attack, including Varvatos Vex's family. He was very aware about Varvatos's past, so he ordered him to lower the shields, claiming that no one would get hurt, and never told him that he ordered the Zeron Brotherhood to do so. The weak-minded Varvatos, wanting revenge on the King for improving the planet's defenses instead of allowing the Phalanx to pursue the Zeron Brotherhood so his family wouldn't be killed, lowered the shields. During Princess Aja and Prince Krel's coronation, Varvatos has already lowered the planet's shields, allowing Morando and his forces to attack. He confronts House Tarron at their palace and has his soldiers shoot at the King and Queen, leaving behind only their life cores. Varvatos realizes what a fool he was to lower the shields, so he promises the King and Queen that he will protect the heirs (Aja and Krel), and takes their life cores into the House Tarron spaceship (the program inside it is named Mother) as well as the heirs, while Zadra stays back and defends them from Morando's forces. Soon, Morando has his V-Strikers attack the spaceship, but it escapes through hyperspace. Despite a soldier telling Morando that they could not pursue the spaceship since their ships aren't designed for space travel, Morando kills him anyway by crushing his life core, assembling several bounty hunters, including the Zeron Brotherhood, to bring back the King and Queen's life cores, claiming he will reward them. After successfully taking over Akiridion-5 (even with many of the Akiridions ranting that he was never the rightful king), he tries to corrupt Zadra into being his lieutenant, but she refuses the offer, and soon escapes with Izita, becoming a member of the Resistance. After that, Morando asks Loth Saborian, one of the Akiridions who work for him, about the status of the Omen project. Loth tells him that it's difficult, but Morando threatens to kill him. Eventually, the first Omen (a gigantic, brutal robot which is nearly indestructible), is created, and Morando makes a claim that the age of Omen has begun. (He basically means that he will create more Omens to terrorize the citizens of Akiridion-5.) He then has the Omen kill all of the rebels. While Zadra escapes on a ship to Earth, the Omen hitches a ride without her knowing. Even worse, Morando forces the Akiridions to worship him, with one of the guards threatening a child not to pray for the King and Queen's return. The guard says, “First warning. There will be no second warnings.” After arriving on Earth, the Omen corrupts Mother's programming and takes the King and Queen's cores during the event of the Eternal Night which Morgana has already caused. However, when it tries to fly away, Varvatos makes a heroic sacrifice to save the King and Queen by slamming the side of his ship into the spaceship, thus making up for his treason. He is knocked unconscious, and subsequently taken away by the Zeron Alpha to a prison in the Earth's Moon where the bounty hunters hang out. After that, Aja, Krel, and Zadra manage to enter Mother, but are attacked by the Blanks with the corrupted programming. Aja manages to escape, but is confronted by the Omen. Morando, from a holographic screen, taunts Aja that if she destroys the Omen, she will also destroy the King and Queen, and shows the footage to the entire planet of Akiridion-5 of Omen brutalizing and attempting to kill her. He also tries to have the Omen self-destruct in a countdown. However, Krel is able to turn Mother back to its original programming, thus temporarily shutting down the Omen. During this time, he and Aja make a speech to the planet that inspires hope and rebellion against Morando. Morando tries to have Loth shut off the video, who claims that it's impossible. Despite this, the Omen turns back on since its battery wasn't completely drained, but Aja kicks it into Mother's gears before it can self-destruct, thus destroying the Omen. With that, Morando decides to personally invade Earth so he can crush the King and Queen's cores himself. After the events of Part 1, Loth Saborian redeems himself after realizing just how horrible Morando has become, so he reveals to Zadra, Aja, and Krel that Morando has created much more Omens to oppress his people. To continue the fight against Morando, Krel creates a game which is linked to parking-security drones to destroy Morando's main vessel. Aja convinces Mary Wang, one of her human friends, to make the game go viral because it'll keep their summer from being boring. Hundreds of people start playing the game, causing hundreds of parking drones to combat Morando's vessel. However, the people start playing Go Go Sushi 2: Wasabi's Revenge instead because it's a popular game that has recently came out, causing the hundreds of drones to be destroyed. However, Eli Pepperjack, one of the human allies against Morando, targets Morando's vessel and makes a critical hit even though his parking drone was destroyed, forcing Morando and his fleet to flee. Morando gets infuriated by this, so he rips off one of the Omens' heads and orders Loth to triple the bounty. Eventually, Loth gives vital information about both the legend of Seklos and Gaylen being true and the location of Gaylen's core to one of the members of the Resistance. Morando discovers that he has betrayed him, so he has one of the Omens snatch the Resistance member and forces him to give the information to him. Morando then snaps his fingers, thus having the Omen drop the Resistance member from a great height. He then has Loth taken to the prison bay because he might still be useful to him. Morando then creates a red hologram to Colonel Kubritz, saying he also wants to get rid of Aja and Krel, and he also makes another hologram (a blue one) speaking to Gwendolyn, who calls him about contacting Aja and Krel. After that, Morando creates an asteroid the size of Arcadia to crash in Arcadia in approximately 24 "horvaths" (the Akiridion word for "hours"), which causes Aja, Krel, and Varvatos to make a deal with Kubritz to stop the asteroid. Although the asteroid was stopped, Kubritz reveals that it wasn't a deal, but a trap. Fortunately, Aja, Krel, and Varvatos are able to escape with the help of Stuart, Toby, and Steve. After that, Morando finally arrives on Earth. Kubritz tells Morando “They were too preoccupied to stop your asteroid,” but Morando tells her it was a diversion to distract the Royals, and gives her some Omens, claiming it's to help her defend Earth. Morando also arrives at Area 49B and releases one of his bounty hunters, Tronos Madu, only so he can kill him off for his failures. Kubritz shrugs in disgust, but she foolishly continues to trust him. After that, Morando reveals that Gaylen was a celestial of fearsome power who crushed the stars in his hand, turning them to dust, and from that dust, Akiridion-5 was created; while Gaylen is gone, his core still exists, a weapon of remarkable power that is now on our planet. He tells Kubritz that if she helps him find the core, then he will provide her with weapons she could use to protect herself against the galaxy. Eventually, after those events are over, Aja and Luug accidentally teleport to Area 49B, where Morando confronts Aja, and they both fight. However, as Morando gets the upper hand, Luug and Aja teleport back to Mother. Morando then arrives with his Omens as he commands them, with Kubritz telling Morando that he promised her technology to help her. He tells her that it is too important for a human to command, and that he will return his Omens to her after he gets the King and Queen's cores. He and his Omens then find Mother, and tells the Royals (Aja, Krel, Varvatos, and Zadra) that he will give them a quick death if they surrender, but will kill them horrifyingly if they don't. They refuse to surrender, so he has his Omens attack Mother, who immediately activates her shield to protect the Royals, who call Buster, the alien monster (literal, not figurative) to the rescue, but Morando, in his ship, explodes Buster to his death using his lasers. He and his Omens enter the spaceship and attack Mother, and seemingly deletes her, not knowing that she transferred herself into one of his Omens. Then, he stops the Omens from fighting, only so he can kill Varvatos himself, and brutally fights him, taunts him about how he could've been one of his greatest warriors, and mocks him about himself ordering the Zeron Brotherhood to launch the bombing on Satellite-Nine: “Oh, so you heard about that? What can I say, old friend? You have a keen mind for battle, but are a soolian in every other respect. Lay down your weapon, Varvatos. Kneel before your rightful king.” Varvatos refuses to do so, and rightfully says he does not fight fair. Morando admits it, and that he fights to win, destroying Varvatos' weapon and shooting him a few times, similar to a mature shooting game. He then decides to force him to watch as he kills the rest of the Royals, and enters the spaceship and accesses the King and Queen's memories to find where Gaylen's core is so he can become a god. Morando discovers that the King and Queen gave Gaylen's core to Kanjigar the Courageous (the previous Trollhunter) and Vendel to hide it in Trollmarket. He gets out of the memories and destroys their protection, leaving their life cores to be drained. He leaves to Trollmarket to finally claim Gaylen's core for himself. With that, Mother is forced to make a heroic sacrifice to power the stasis chambers of the spaceship so the King and Queen get their power cores get full so they can come back, even though she gets be erased forever. Morando soon gives Kubritz special armor so she can defend herself, and that it will have Gaylen's core inside it once he comes back. He then has his Omens drill their way down into Trollmarket, where they search for Gaylen's core. However, he finds the Royals, and tries to destroy them. He follows them into the Deep where Gaylen's core is kept, trying to reach it before Aja and Krel could. He finally gains it for himself, deciding to use it to remake the universe. After getting Gaylen's core, Morando reveals to Kubritz that after Seklos destroyed Gaylen, the universe descended into chaos, and he wants to use Gaylen's core to bring his own order on the universe. Instead of inserting it into Kubritz's new armor as promised, he absorbs its power. However, Kubritz still trusts him… not knowing that he would likely betray her later on. After hours of absorbing the power, Morando becomes the size of Godzilla, he becomes black, his highlights and eyes become red, and he has become more powerful than ever before. He arrives at Arcadia, and starts wreaking havoc. Meanwhile, Kubritz realizes what a monster (literal and figurative) Morando truly is. Aja tries to redeem Kubritz and help her fight against Morando. When Morando starts attacking Aja, Kubritz truly does redeem herself as she protects Aja from Morando, who boasts about himself being a god. However, Morando fatally wounds her by tossing a car upon her, but not before Kubritz is able to weaken him. After that, Morando blows up Kubritz, and then grabs Toby and Steve, threatening to crush them if they don't tell him where Aja is. However, Aja appears, so Morando throws Toby and Steve, expecting that she will fail to save them. However, she does, so Morando chases them to the bridge. Aja then manages to stab Morando's hand and slash off one of his left eyes. Soon, the armies of Akiridion-5 come to Earth and fight Morando, severely weakening him. However, Morando shows the wings in his suit, and uses a force shield to destroy the armies. So, Aja and Krel are forced to use the rebuilt Seklos's cannon to finish him off, which can only happen if two of the Royals' life cores are drained while the cannon is still used. King Fialkov and Queen Coranda are finally fully restored, and use the cannon to sacrifice themselves as their power cores are drained as they die. With that, Aja and Krel aim the cannon at Morando, and Aja shoots it, ending him once and for all. Freudian Excuse Morando has envy on the King, but it is not an excuse to do many horrible attempts to take the throne nor become a god. It never will. All he wanted was power, power, and more power. Mitigating Factors Morando has none. He cares about no one but himself, and wanted to become the King of Akiridion-5 for his own selfish purposes. After finding out about the legend of Seklos and Gaylen, Morando now desires to become a god by absorbing Gaylen's core, as well as destroying and remaking the entire universe in his own image. While people may consider the Offscreen Villainy argument, this is not a problem for Morando. Yes, his treachery against the King and Queen wasn't actually shown, but then why else would he be banished from Akridion-5? The King and Queen wouldn't banish any of their people from Akiridion-5 for no reason. Then his crime of sending the Zeron Brotherhood to bomb Satellite-Nine so he can manipulate Varvatos into lowering the shields is not actively shown, but the effects of it are clearly shown, such as when Zeron Alpha reveals it. Also, Varvatos Vex called out Morando for doing so, and the latter does not say that he didn't do it; instead, he admits that he did it and taunts Varvatos about it. Plus, his promise that he wouldn't harm anyone if Varvatos wouldn't lower the planet's shields even though he clearly did later on isn't shown either, but the effects are clearly seen there as well, as Varvatos even admits that he was deceived by General Morando's false promises and even makes up for his treachery by protecting Aja and Krel at all costs, as well as doing two heroic sacrifices. Another one is when Morando creates more Omens to terrorize Akiridion-5, but we see the results of it, as the Akiridions are terrified of them, and Morando has been shown giving them orders. And finally, the part where he creates the asteroid the size of Arcadia to destroy all of Arcadia as a diversion for the Royals isn't shown, but it's proven that he did so since Kubritz reveals to the Royals that her deal with them was actually a trap, and even tells Morando that the Royals were preoccupied to stop his asteroid. This also does not stack up with the abundance of onscreen MEH crossings Morando has done: *He takes over Akiridion-5 and has his soldiers shoot the King and Queen, putting them into stasis. Aja and Krel are forced to escape from Akiridion-5 so they will not be seized by Morando's forces. *He kills off one of his soldiers simply for saying bad news that he cannot pursue the Royals, by crushing his life core. *He hires several bounty hunters to hunt down Aja and Krel, and give him their parents' life cores so he can crush them. *He forces the Akiridions to worship him instead of having hope that the King and Queen will come back. This is shown since one of Morando's bodyguards lies that the King and Queen are dead, and orders an Akiridion child to worship Morando or be slaughtered, saying that there is only one warning, and there are no second warnings; he was probably ordered to do this by Morando since the latter does not want anyone to have hope that he will, one day, be overthrown. *He speaks through his first Omen and threatens the leader of the Zeron Brotherhood, the Zeron Alpha, with the Omen grabbing him by the neck. Morando threatens Alpha, saying that if the latter fails on his mission, he will suffer, and that the latter now answers to the Omen now. Alpha nods in fear, knowing the consequences of what Morando will do to him if he fails on his quest. Morando does not do this because he's remorseful for what he did to Varvatos; it's out of sheer ire, cruelty, and malice. *He has the entire Akiridion citizens watch Aja as she is cornered by Omen so the latter can brutally kill her, who has been programmed to hunt down Aja and her brother, Krel. Not from an entire city, an entire stare, an entire country, nor an entire continent, but from an entire planet. *He has more Omens created to terrorize the citizens of Akiridion-5 to increase his tyranny over them. *He forces a Resistance member to show him the legend of Seklos and Gaylen, learning about Gaylen's core in the process. He also has Loth Saborian arrested after that. *He kills off Trogon Madu, one of his own bounty hunters, simply because he failed him, despite the fact that the latter is a tragic villain as the King and Queen refused to help him on the war on his planet which destroyed it, hence why Trogon's trying to hunt down Aja and Krel to have revenge on the King and Queen. *He murders Buster, Stuart's pet, and also shoots Varvatos in a manner similar to a shooter game. *He betrays Kubritz by taking Gaylen's core for himself instead of inserting it into her armor as promised, being very aware of the damage its user could cause, using it to make himself far bigger and far more powerful, and even goes so far as to planning to destroy and recreate the entire universe in his own image. *He terrorizes Arcadia and murders Kubritz after she redeems herself, and tries to kill off the heroes one last time, even boasting about himself having become a god. Another important thing is that while Morando could've killed Varvatos's family by initiating the attack of Satellite-Nine by himself and then manipulated Varvatos into lowering the shields, it wouldn't work. Why? Because if he did it himself, Varvatos would've recognized him as the one who did the attack and not the Zeron Brotherhood, and as such, he would not have lowered the shields even though Morando ordered him to do it. This is why he needed the Zeron Brotherhood to carry on the attack for him so he can successfully deceive Varvatos into lowering the shields. Does Morando's have a personality? Of course. Morando is a sadistic and cold-blooded tyrant who enjoys hurting others, and is also motivated by envy and a hunger for power, as he wants to overthrow King Fialkov and Queen Coranda as the ruler of the alien planet Akiridion-5. Aside from that, Morando is also pragmatic, having hired the Zeron Brotherhood to kill Varvatos's family so he could manipulative him into lowering the shields, knowing that the King refused to respond to the attack. The reason why I'm adding moral agency to this list is because Morando is an alien. However, he has a clear moral agency, as his race, the Akiridions, can distinguish right from wrong. King Fialkov, Queen Coranda, Aja, Krel, and Varvatos Vex (as a redeemed villain) are all Akiridions, but they have chosen good over evil. Morando chooses quite the opposite: evil over good. Heinous Standards For the General Standard, Morando goes far and beyond what a kids' show tyrant generally does. First, the fact that he basically engineered the death of a soldier's own family behind-the-scenes to manipulate him into becoming a traitor to his king and queen by lowering the shields just so he can usurp the throne, does it for me. Then he actually forces the Akiridions to worship him instead of praying for the King and Queen under the very real threat that something terrible will happen to them if they don't, as there would be no second warnings (also, a child was shown to be among them). Next, he has all of Akiridion-5 watch as Aja, one of the two main protagonists of 3 Below (alongside Krel), is being brutalized by his first Omen; no, not the entire city, not the entire state, not the entire country, nor the entire continent, but the entire planet. Last, after taunting Varvatos about having hired the Zeron Brotherhood to kill his family and telling him that he fights to win, he basically shoots Varvatos three times, very similarly to a mature shooting game for teens and adults; the camera actually focuses on where Morando is pointing at and shooting his target, and plus, every time Morando fires a shot in that scene, red bursts of energy can be seen coming from the victim, which can be compared to blood spurting out from a victim in a shooting game as said victim is being shot at and dies. As for the In-Story Standard? It's no lie; Tales of Arcadia has a very high heinous standard. In the first installment of the trilogy (Trollhunters), Morgana, an evil wizard who existed before the creation of humans and trolls, counts as Pure Evil because she craves world chaos, forced a once-heroic troll named Angor Rot to become her slave and servant and uses a made-of-evil troll named Gunmar as a pawn, and tries to torment her former mentor, Merlin, to his death, commit genocide, and rule the world, and there's no indication that the she's powerful enough to do what Morando could after he absorbed Gaylen's core, so we're not removing her from the PE category. Plus, though he isn't Pure Evil, Gunmar is heinous enough because despite being a troll and less powerful than Morgana, he tries to force Jim and Nomura to kill one or the other, as well as trying to commit genocide on humanity and rule the world like Morgana did, and he makes up for his lack of resources. Even Gaylen, the celestial who created Akiridion-5 out of star dust, was going to destroy the planet before he was destroyed by Seklos, who did a heroic sacrifice to stop him. However, I strongly believe General Morando from the second installment (3Below) also counts as Pure Evil because he has already taken over an entire planet and all of his people by putting the King and Queen in stasis through his armies, and forces the citizens of the planet to worship him through fear and intimidation. Plus, while Morgana is from the wizard race and uses dark magic, Morando is in his own category because he's from an alien race and uses advanced technology. Morando even goes so far as to desiring to become a god to destroy and recreate all of the universe in his own image, while Gaylen was only going to destroy Akiridion-5 and there's no real indication he wanted to be a god, and Gunmar and Morgana just wanted to rule the planet Earth. And finally, there's the System Standard. It's because of Morando that Akiridion-5 is ruled under a dictatorship, and Morando is the said dictator, so he easily passes this. Final Verdict In my book? An easy and permanent keeper, especially after Part 2 of 3Below just came out. Scar (2019) (waiting until August 2 to propose this character; I will definitely update it.) I have heard about the recent 2019 remake of the 1994 animated classic, The Lion King, and while the CGI was fantastic IMO, there were some parts from the 1994 original that I wish were added to the remake (e.g. the full expansion of the "Be Prepared" song with the plans for Mufasa's death and all that). Anyway, with that aside, I thought that Scar in this movie could be worse than his animated counterpart. As it turns out, he is, so let's discuss him. What's the Work? The 2019 movie The Lion King is basically the remake of the 1994 classic of the same name, with the same storyline. For those who don't know, it's about a lion cub named Simba who was raise to become the next King of Pride Rock after his father, Mufasa. However, he decides to go on his own path instead of following his destiny, which leads to a bunch of problems… Simba is attacked by hyenas lead by Shenzi and her henchmen (Kamari and Azizi), Mufasa dies (I'll explain that soon), and he wanders in the wilderness. Eventually, he goes to a jungle with the help of Timon and Pumbaa and lives a very selfish life there, until his childhood friend, Nala, tries to convince him to go back to Pride Rock because the animals there are starving, but he doesn't listen, so it's ultimately Mufasa in a storm cloud who finally convinces Simba to go back to Pride Rock and fulfill his destiny. Who is the cause for most of the problems of the film? You might have guessed it… Scar. Who is the Candidate? Scar is the main antagonist of the film and the cause of most of the problems in the film. He is Mufasa's envious brother who wants to kill Mufasa and his son, Simba, to take the mantle of the King of Pride rock. However, he does much more, and even ends up being far worse than his original counterpart. What Has He Done? Category:Blog posts